


I've never been in love before

by orphan_account



Category: Evan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, She's gonna kill me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva says she will never fall in love, and the only one she likes doesn't seem to know she exists. But is that really true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've never been in love before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuffypelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuffypelly/gifts).



-She's Gonna Kill Me For This-

She thought he didn't like her. And she was wrong. Eva was so caught up in own attempts she completely missed his. She had never liked anyone before, and believed it would remain so until that day...

Ben was not an idiot, contrary to many beliefs on my part, and so he saw right through her. And he loved her. Not only did she understand him, but she accepted him as he was. The way she found out was this:  
One day Eva was in detention. Naturally it was because a boy had offended her. Not only did she get in detention, it just so happened that Ben had helped her with breaking the boy's nose.  
"Thanks for helping me with the dead beat," She decided this was a good place to start,  
"Well someone had to Make a Move." Ben replied, secretly hoping that she had caught his reference. 

And boy did she.

"What?" She asked.  
"I..." Ben began, that blush that could only be described as Radish red , "Look it's no big secret that I like you. And I'm embarrassed to come right out with it, but I feel so helpless in this situation that I... I don't know what else to do..."  
With that he got up from the desk and walked over to her, determined to get his point across.

"What are you..." She hadn't the time to finish her sentence before the blushing Radish shut her up with a kiss.  
It was awkward at first, as Eva was frozen with shock, but once she caught herself it was clear she wouldn't kill him. It wasn't a particularly long kiss, just a sweet, loving, conversation with lips that was the beginning of a whole new world.


End file.
